


Brace Face

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Braces, Fluff, M/M, honestly idk, kid!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is embarrassed of his newly placed braces. He was especially afraid of the reaction he would get out of his best friend, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Face

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt found on phanfic: http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/140338963472
> 
> also posted on caffeinedan.tumblr.com

Dan’s mouth ached. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He grimaced at the mirror and angled his head to see all of the metal placed onto his teeth. They were more awkward than Dan remembered them to be the last time he looked in the mirror. He already regretted the color he had gotten. From far away, the black looked like he had something stuck in his teeth.

 

He hooked a finger into his mouth and spread his cheek outward. He tried to see to the back of his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for, but he was curious. He moved closer to the mirror and tilted his head upward. 

 

His hand fell to his side as he slumped against the wall. It was the morning after he received his braces and he had to leave for school in ten minutes. He was afraid of the judgement he would receive, more specifically, the judgement he might receive from Phil. 

 

Phil was always encouraging and loving and friendly, but this was an entirely different scenario. Dan had something significant added to his features and he was nervous to his very core. Numerous questions ran through his head about what Phil would say when he came knocking at his door.

 

He debated on whether shutting his mouth and never talking was a good idea or not. He had a thought about just not looking at Phil when they talked. He could find new ways to cover his mouth whenever he talked. There was a number of possibilities swarming in his head.

 

He trudged down the stairs and into the living room. His mother gave him an encouraging smile as she walked past him, wishing him a good day at school. He only groaned and shook his head. He reached for his backpack and slung it around his shoulder by the strap. He sat on the chair closest to the window, anticipating Phil’s arrival. 

 

His tongue slid across the brace-covered teeth. He pursed his lips and gulped. His toes curled as he waited in silence for Phil. 

 

Then, he saw Phil’s lanky body walking toward the front door. His coat wasn’t on, but slung around his neck and his hands were swinging back and forth with each stride. Dan fiddled with the straps of his backpack as he headed toward the door to meet Phil. He placed his hand on the doorknob and braced himself as he pulled it open.

 

“Hey, Dan!” Phil greeted happily, his--non-braced--smile lighting up Dan’s whole day.

 

He couldn’t resist from smiling back, forgetting completely about the nerves of being seen with braces. Phil cocked his head to the side, his smile still present. His large grin turned into an endearing smile as he moved closer toward Dan.

 

“Wow, those are cool,” he commented, leaning closer toward Dan. He squinted his eyes as he inspected the braces. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting braces?”

 

Dan shrugged, his hands back up to nervously play with his backpack straps. “Don’t know,” he mumbled, immediately closing his mouth and pursing his lips tightly.

 

Phil frowned. “Why’d you do that for?” he questioned, stepping back from Dan as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Dan’s only response was another shrug. “You don't have to hide them from me, I quite like them.”

 

Dan’s brows furrowed as Phil said those words. He couldn't believe Phil complimented his braces. Somebody gave a compliment on the huge metal tracks on his teeth and he was grinning from ear to ear. A blush flooded his cheeks and he looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure whether to thank him or not, so he decided to walk out of his house, closing the door behind him. 

 

They began walking to school, a comfortable silence between them. Dan couldn't help the smile that was brought by Phil. Phil only grinned at Dan whenever he dared to glance at him. 

 

“So, you don't think they're terrible?” Dan asked in a low voice, afraid of the response. 

 

“No!” Phil exclaimed, shaking his head. He came to a full stop and pouted at Dan. “I'm not going to think you're any less of a person just because you got some braces,” he said, “I'm upset that you'd think that.”

 

Dan’s chest hurt. It felt like it was caving onward and there was no way to breathe. He looked at Phil with a sad expression, apologetic. “I'm sorry,” he whispered, exhaling deeply. 

 

Phil shook his head. “Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be like this anyways. This is something that you have a right to feel uncomfortable about and I'm making you feel bad about it.”

 

Dan blushed. He kept his eyes wandering to avoid Phil’s gaze. 

 

“They look nice, really!” he added with a ferocious nod. “ _ You _ look nice.”

Dan couldn’t help to smile. He kept his head forward for a little while longer before he couldn’t resist not looking at Phil. “Thank you,” he murmured.

 

Phil had a genuine smile and Dan knew by the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. He could also tell by the way the sides of his mouth seemed to tremble slightly from the stretch of a smile. Dan was thankful to see that, he always was. It wasn’t a rare occasion at all to see Phil smile, but whenever it happened, he treated it as if it was the last time he would see him smile.

 

“You know, if you smile often, more people will notice your cute dimple instead of those braces,” he mentioned, poking the dimple in Dan’s cheek. His immediate reaction wasn’t to stop smiling and for that, he smiled harder. Phil reciprocated the stretch of his cheeks as they both approached the front of the school.

  
Dan pursed his lips into a tight line to refrain from breaking out into a smile once more. His cheeks ached. “We’re early,” he stated. His eyes roamed around the front of the school, only spotting a few students lounging on the benches and grass.

 

“Let’s sit, then,” Phil suggested, gesturing for Dan to follow him to the nearest bench. 

 

They settled for the wooden bench that always had gum stuck on one end or the other. In that day’s case, it was on both sides, so they were forced to sit at close proximity in the middle of the bench. Dan wasn’t complaining much about it. He sat next to Phil, their knees touching together slightly. Phil pressed his leg into Dan’s and smiled as he placed a hand on Dan’s knee. He leaned in and smiled, asking for Dan to do the same.

 

Dan narrowed his eyes, but smiled. Phil reached his finger up once more to poke the dimple on Dan’s cheek. “I like them, Dan, really,” he said, “they really suit you. Especially the black.”

 

At the mention of the color, Dan ran his tongue over the metal. He grimaced and nodded his head. “It looks like I got some stuff stuck in my teeth from far away, though,” he complained, pouting.

 

Phil laughed. “So, what?” he asked, shaking his head. “You picked the color ‘cause you liked it and if you like it, I like it. And, if somebody doesn’t like it, they’ll have to deal with me!”

 

“Really?” Dan queried, narrowing his eyes. He knew Phil always meant his word, but wanted assurance.

 

“Of course!” he exclaimed. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“That’s true,” he agreed, nodding his head. “Then, I’m okay with my braces.”

  
“Good, if you’re okay, I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it was kind of an abrupt ending, but i didn't want to make it too long since it was from a prompt. leave any comments you'd like! constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> also at caffeinedan.tumblr.com
> 
> \- ash


End file.
